


Demonic Affection

by Kyuukichan



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: M/M, Slash, possible one sided feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuukichan/pseuds/Kyuukichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amaimon thinks about Rin and his frustrations over Mephisto not allowing him to "play" with his little brother. my first slashy fic (well, first I didn't destroy all evidence of even attempting to write because they sucked that badly).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demonic Affection

He watched from a distance, chewing his thumbnail in agitation. He didn't think it was fair at all for his older brother to get him interested in this younger brother of his then suddenly forbid him from interfering. To find out his little brother could be such a wonderful and challenging plaything then being told he couldn't play with him, directly or indirectly, was almost as bad as being denied candy, and that was something he never wanted to think of.

Amaimon had even found he'd come to care for his little brother, in that strange way demons occasionally come to care for things. Not that is was much like how it was with humans, the nature of demons like him was different enough from humans while there were parallels there were also many differences. The darker nature inside carried through even to emotions that would normally be considered expressly positive ones.

So while he found himself wanting to play with Rin that concept of play ran from something almost, but not quite, innocent to paths far darker. To his frustration he was told that even some light, by his standards anyway, teasing and provocation was off limits, as was the teasing of the other exorcists-in-training as an indirect way of getting to play with his little brother. He wanted to play with him, wanted to see him react, wanted to grapple with him; a violent dance laced with a twisted version of affection.

But no, his deceptively effete seeming elder brother wouldn't even let him get even a purely emotional rise out of him. So he contented himself with just watching for now, waiting for his chance. Sure, he wasn't the most patient of demons, but one who lives as long as one learns to wait, no matter how reluctantly they may have to. He knew it was just a matter of time, which made the waiting slightly more bearable, and thinking about that made him laugh slightly. It was a harsh yet slight laugh with little humor in it, but a laugh none the less.

As if catching the faintest trace of it Rin stopped and started to look around before he stopped himself at the last moment, not sure if he wanted to find the source of his sudden unease. Although he tried to act normally as he started moving forward again he found himself shuddering slightly and moving a little faster. His friends took notice but before they could say anything he brushed it off, keeping them from actually asking what was wrong.

Yes, Amaimon decided he could wait... at least a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:  
> I had originally intended this to be at least twice as long, less introspective, and more overtly slashy. The thing is, I do typically fail and fail hard when attempting slash, but since it was a request I gave it a shot. I can say this is the first slashy thing I've written I haven't felt the intense desire to destroy all evidence of ever writing, tho, which is something at least. I hope everyone who read this enjoyed it and I wasn't going overboard too terrible much with the whole introspection thing. I do tend to try and analyze possible mindsets that work with canon quite a bit, and since I spent days trying to think of a situation that wouldn't completely clash with canon then weeks trying to fine tune the whole thing it probably really shows...
> 
> I may try writing a followup from Rin's POV later.


End file.
